Sly as a Fox
by StarBoy256
Summary: Sam Thompson has moved into Paris from England. A certain fox miraculous awaits her there. Which path will fate choose for her?
1. Beginnings: Introduction Arc

**Adrien's P.O.V**

Adrien opened his heavy drooping eyes. Rays of sunshine penetrated them and he shut them instantly. He was still tired from that akuma last night. A fish throwing maniac was definitely in the top 5 weirdest akuma.

He got up lethargically and received a sudden jolt in his right arm that made eyes widen.

"Adrien, Cheese!" whined Plagg dramatically. Adrien groaned. He pointed to the nearby drawer and watched as Plagg gleefully flew away. He returned seconds later with cheese.

 _Today was going to be a long day; just miraculous,_ he thought sarcastically to himself…

Adrien slumped against the window of the car. He was always jealous of those who could walk to school with their friends, but he could not dare argue with his father's word if he wanted to keep the little privileges he had.

He arrived at class and slumped into his seat. Nino saw the exhaustion in his eyes and was about to question him but the Mme. Bustier entered the classroom at that moment. She was not alone. A woman entered.

She had dark hair like chocolate that cascaded all the way down her back and her skin was a delicate and as smooth as paper. She smiled shyly. She didn't notice the evil grin on a particular blonde's face

Mme. Bustier spoke finally, "I know that it has been a sudden thing but class, we have new student." She turned to the new student indicating that it was her cue to speak.

"Um, hi I'm Sam Thompson. I just moved in from England but I speak moderately fluent French as you can see"

And with that she took her seat behind Adrien next to Marinette and Alya.

As Mme. Bustier took the register Adrien turned round to greet the new student but earned a glare from the teacher in his attempt.

 **General P.O.V**

After class, Chloe, the class bitch, decided that she was going to make it clear to Sam that she was better and that Sam would not even get a chance with Adrien. Ever!

"Hey Sabrina! Look, it's the new girl." Then she turned to face Sam.

"Wow, what a smell! I bet you bathe in that horrible aroma you call _perfume,_ " Chloe shouted

Sam didn't even bat an eye. She continued walking.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Marinette sighed, expecting yet another student soon cower in fear to Chloe before the end of the week.

"Just to let you know, I'm the daughter of the Mayor"

Sam stopped dead in her tracks as if to consider what Chloe had said.

"No-one cares… stuck-up bitch" she eventually replied as she continued again.

Chloe pretended not be offended. "Ugh, Just to let you know, Adrien is mine! Sabrina!"

"Coming Chloe!"

 _Maybe,_ Thought Marinette, _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this new girl will finally put Chloe in her place._

She smiled at the thought.

 **Sam's P.O.V**

Sam had done well so far. On her first day here she had already been praised by the teacher, stuck up to a monster of a girl (Chloe) and – most importantly - had become friends with Marinette and Alya. She headed home for lunch. She hummed melodically to herself but stopped dead in her tracks…

She saw an old man carrying a heavy bag to the nearby bus stop. He stumbled and then tripped. Sam helped up the man.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" the old man had said with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

She helped the man take the bag to the bus stop. Wow, that _was_ heavy.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Little did the girl know that particular hexagon box. With a particular necklace was waiting for her at home.


	2. Feeby the Fox Kwami

**Sam's P.O.V**

Sam Thompson ambled down the street she lived, slowly approaching her house, whistling. Her black top made her look like a gangster – the opposite of what she was. Her normal side usually showed she was shy, timid person. Who said little but got very good grades in school. And then, there was her wild side…

Sam arrived home. She shut the door _very, very_ quietly so that she could upstairs without being noticed by her mother in kitchen. Her mother would always ask her to feed her little, 3-year-old brother, Mikey when she got back from school in England.

 _Now I just need to make it past the kitchen and then my butt is saved,_ she thought whilst checking to see that the coast is clear.

Sam's mother hadn't noticed her but Mikey did. As if understanding what Sam was trying to avoid, he said nothing. He always hated being fed.

When Sam finally snuck into the room, the first thing she saw was a small, orange hexagon box.

When she opened it she gasped in awe: the most beautiful necklace sat there, untouched. She instantly tried it on. She wasn't ready for what happened next.

An orange blur whizzed around the room for ten seconds before stopping all this while Sam was a little confused and very scared.

No longer moving, the orange blur seemed to be some magical fairy that looked like a fox. Sam had one hand on the door about to make a run for it. She was a pale as snow.

"W-wait! Don't go! My name is Feeby and I'm a kwami," it (or maybe it was a 'she') explained.

"What's a kwami?" Sam questioned, now more intrigued than scared at this point. Feeby sighed, this explanation was going to take long.


	3. Hidden Being

**A/N: Well I guess I should started doing this from ch1. In this slight AU. Lila doesn't exist therefore no Volpina Akuma. Also after this fanfic I will make one about the Peacock which can act as a Standalone or as a sequel to this one. Finally this is my first fanfic so chapters are short but in time I will become better and write longer chapters. Besides that, ENJOY!**

 **Sam/Volpina's P.O.V**

Feeby had just finished explaining to Sam everything she needed to know about the miraculous

"Oh, and one last thing, Feeby added, "I think it would be a good idea to train. Your miraculous is not as strong as Ladybug and Cat Noir's at first. Unlike them you have to earn your special ability. Until then, we need to train in secrecy for at least 6 weeks"

"Okay got it! But now I need to get back to school now," Was all Sam had said before urging Feeby into her bag and taking off for school. She was still too excited to say anything much she couldn't wait to be _Volpina_ (as Feeby had described her soon to be superhero persona name).

 ** _TIME SKIP OF ABOUT 6 WEEKS:_**

Volpina soared through the air undetected by anyone or anything. She had a few close calls when Ladybug or Cat Noir nearly spotted her when they did their patrols. She had been told by Alya in school 1 month ago about the LadyBlog. She had since then seen all of the footage of Paris' famous superhero duo. But now they were struggling with Hawkmoth having started releasing two - and now three akumas instead of one recently. She couldn't wait to be a part of their team. Ever since she started her training, Feeby, had gotten to see the timid Sam's 'wild side'.

 _The famous duo will soon become a trio,_ Volpina thought as the wind whipped through her long hair.

 _Volpina, I think you are ready to master your special move,_ Feeby said telepathically from within Volpina's necklace.

Volpina nearly shrieked with joy.

 _Okay now say 'Hidden being'_

"Hidden being," Volpina repeated bubbling with expectation.

 _Your special ability makes you disappear for five minutes._

"Wow this is awesome"

 _Afterwards you'll only have another five minutes until –_

"I know, I know. You told me before." She replied.

Next time Hawkmoth strikes there will be three defenders of Paris.


	4. An Introduction with Puns

**Marinette's P.O.V**

Marinette literally crawled back home from school. The week had been exhausting. There were 2 akumas (simultaneously) from Monday to Thursday, and today, there were three! On top of that she had gotten three detentions for not doing homework or not getting to lessons on time.

"Welcome home, Marinette," said Sabine (Marinette's mother) who was obviously in a better mood.

"Afternoon, Mama," Marinette replied solemnly. She was heading up to her room when the T.V blurted

"There are another 3 akumas rampaging the city! Where are Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

 _Again!_ Marinette internally screamed. She was sure she would die of exhaustion before Sunday.

"Tikki, spots on!"

 **Sam/Volpina's P.O.V**

"Oh, oh! Look there's 3 akumas, Feeby! We can finally help Ladybug and Cat Noir protect Paris." Sam exclaimed as she turned on the T.V and saw the news.

"Right, now you need to be careful. This isn't just training; lives are at stake"

"Yeah, yeah… Let's transform. Feeby, cunning fox, whoo!" Sam exclaimed. Under the mask of Volpina, Sam was different; she turned to her 'wild side'.

Orange blur rushed across the rooves of Paris to aid Ladybug and Cat Noir.

 **General P.O.V**

The citizens of Paris fled to and fro as the three akumas terrorised those couldn't escape on time. Soon Ladybug and Cat Noir were on the scene. A particular orange fox jumped down from the building above to greet the duo. They turned around pinned and her to the ground.

"Hey what are you doing? I'm here to help."

Ladybug didn't look too convinced.

"Prove it!"

"Um, okay. My name is Sa- I mean Volpina. This necklace is my miraculous. Also my special move is 'Hidden Being' which makes me disappear."

"My lady, I think she's telling the truth," Cat Noir said loosening his grip on Volpina. Ladybug reluctantly did the same.

"Sorry for pouncing on you like that. I'm _pawfully_ sorry," said Cat Noir grinning as he managing to slip in a cat pun.

"It's okay but… _MUTT_ YOU _HOUND_ ME WITH YOUR _DOGGONE_ PUNS!"

Everyone, except Ladybug, burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry too," said Ladybug mumbled who couldn't be bothered to roll her eyes but instead glared at Chat and Volpina who both had matching shit-eating grins on their face.

 _God, she worse than an akuma. She a flippin' carbon copy of Cat Noir,_ Ladybug thought.

"Okay, I think I've got a plan!"


	5. Akuma takedown: Volpina's wild side

Ladybug explained her plan to the other two superheroes; each was to take on one akuma and bring them all to her so she can purify them. She handed both of them a jar each and kept her own.

Then all three went their separate ways to take on one akuma each.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's P.O.V**

Cat Noir wasted no time in finding the akuma he was going to fight. Ever since the akumas had been growing in number he had no time to joke during battle. He sprinted on all fours at amazing speed. Quickly finding the akuma he was looking for.

"Hyah – huh?" said Chat as he attempted to kick the akuma only for it disappear before contact was made.

"Illusions, Illusions; they are all so confusing. That is why I find them _quite_ amusing. My name is Illusionist. You won't get past my illusions, but try if you insist!" chanted the akuma menacingly. Cat Noir was surrounded by dozens replicas of Illusionist and the real one was already on higher ground. Cat Noir leapt out of the way in time.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir cried as he struck the bell of Illusionist. Surely enough the akuma flew out of the bell. Cat Noir quickly caught in a jar and went to find the others.

 **Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V**

"Lucky Charm!"

A fire extinguisher fell into Ladybug's hands. This was the perfect for fighting against this particular akuma. This akuma called herself 'Fiery' she erupted in flames every time she got angry (under the influence of the akuma this tended to happen a lot).

Ladybug walked forward using the extinguisher to block out any flames coming her way. She extinguished the flame surrounding Fiery's body. Fiery dropped to the ground and fainted. Ladybug grabbed a pin on the akumas chest and broke it capturing the akuma that came out.

 _I'll purify later,_ she thought as she went to find the others. She met with Cat Noir who was also finished with his akuma.

 **Sam/Volpina's P.O.V**

Volpina was not being very serious at that moment. She let her wild side get the best of her at which Feeby was telepathically scolded her (which she ignored anyway). She was fighting an akuma named 'Earthmaster'. Who had the ability to control anything he wanted that was nature-related.

"Perish, foolish fox!" shrieked Earth. The road and soil beneath him rose into the air and crashed down like a tsunami.

"Missed me!" laughed Volpina as she _moonwalked_ away the wreckage.

She stuck out her tongue and said "You're too slow!"

She had easily enraged Earthmaster with her obnoxious gestures and words.

 _Okay now I have to activate Hidden Being,_

"Hidden Being!"

She vanished from sight and Earthmaster looked around but couldn't see her.

Volpina simply walked up too Earthmaster and destroyed the object with the akuma. All the while Earthmaster hadn't even noticed until it was too late. Volpina captured the akuma the jar and went to find the others. Little did she know, they had been watching the entire fight from above. And so had Alya from a nearby alley, recording everything for her LadyBlog.

"Noooo!"

"What the fox miraculous has been activated?" yelled Hawkmoth furiously.

 **General P.O.V**

Ladybug and Cat Noir observed Volpina's fight against Earthmaster and they were shocked to say the least. When at last they caught with the speedy fox she said

"Did capture you capture the akuma?"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

They all let the akumas free from their jars and Ladybug purified all of them in one go.

"Miraculous Cure" cried Ladybug.

"Wow, it's getting late! I got to get going! Bye!" said Volpina as she turned tail (or hair in this case) and took off into the now nightsky"

"She's weird," Ladybug mumbled once Volpina was out of sight.

"No kidding," Chat mumbled back.

Then they went their separate ways.


	6. Adrien's Morning Monday Blues: Filler

**A/N: Here is a mini chapter to quench your thirst. Also about the dog puns; Foxes are more closely related to dogs, so therefore dog puns. I still** _ **prefur**_ **cat puns. Or should I say** _ **purrfectly**_ **timed** **humour** _ **.**_ **Also regarding Volpina's 'wild side': it was extremely fun playing around with her personality and I think that her character development will be an important part of this fanfic. Feel free to share advice and ideas because I'm already nearly fresh out. Now, with no further delay, ENJOY!**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

Adrien arrived at school, tired, yet again. It was Monday; 'nuff said. That was all that he needed for his day to be ruined. He wanted to be in his comfy bed in his room. Why did the weekend always go by so quickly?

"Did you see that new superhero! She's so awesome and hilarious! I heard her name's Volpina!" fangirled Alya from behind him to an also tired Marinette.

"She started playing footage that she uploaded to the LadyBlog and everyone gathered round to watch.

Adrien thought back to Volpina's shenanigans. Now that he thought about it. It did seem very funny. Marinette seemed to be thinking the same thing as she chuckled quietly to herself. As if she was physically there to witness the scene.

 _Wait a minute! Could it be? I mean, they do have glaring similarities. Nah, probably not…_

Adrien concluded that Marinette was in fact NOT Ladybug. It didn't make sense to come to that conclusion just because she chuckled. She could have been thinking of something else. He kept at the back his mind anyway.

The classmates watching the footage roared with laughter as the watched Volpina moonwalk from the wreckage. For some reason their laughing and genuine joyful smiles cheered him up. Even the shy and timid Sam had a large grin on her face.

 _Maybe Monday won't be so bad,_ Adrien thought.

Oh, how very wrong he was!


	7. Cat Noir's Training: Revelation Arc

**A/N: This is the beginning of a new story arc. Yay! So this chapter is my longest yet. Please forgive me because I'm not very good with anything angst related. Any ideas for another arc would be great. I intend to do at least 20 chapters before I start my sequel (Where I'll introduce a new OC and the Peacock miraculous). Reviews would really be a great motivation right about now. Shoutout to Momijifan Low-Ki** **who has been the first review I've ever received. ENJOY!**

 **General P.O.V**

Ladybug, Cat Noir and Volpina had now been working together for a just over 3 days now. Even though Hawkmoth was still releasing a lot of akumas, it wasn't something that was too much for the famous trio to handle. And of course Alya had recorded everything for her LadyBlog…

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's P.O.V**

Today was Monday, and it had been great until he started to think. And when Adrien started thinking he thought negatively. This time he was thinking about Volpina. Ever since Volpina had made her appearance, she and Ladybug had been doing all the work. Cat Noir just watched the battle. Normally he would be relieved that he didn't have to struggle to defeat an akuma but he felt more and more useless each time.

Just yesterday there had been four akumas and he had been too busy drowning in the Seine to help the others. If couldn't even take care of himself how was he able to protect Paris.

 _I need to become stronger_

He sat at home only thinking about that. Then it clicked. He got all the equipment he needed. Plagg watched him do this.

"Adrien, what are you – wait!"

"Plagg, Claws out!"

 _If I want become stronger I need to train_

 **A few minutes later:**

 _Okay,_ Thought Cat Noir, _first things first, I need to learn to swim. This is probably a bad idea but I might as well die if I can't even swim._

Cat Noir, putting a weight on his back of about 10 tonnes in a waterproof bag, made his way to the Seine and without thinking jumped in; he nearly froze to death soon as he entered the water.

"Ack!"

Despite the freezing temperature he started to train. Learning how to stay above the water was a hard task (considering Cat Noir has been able to lift buses. But even that was nearly impossible) with a huge weight. Within two hours he was a master at swimming.

"Is it really that easy to swim?"

 _No, it isn't but as Cat Noir, your ability to learn and adapt is heightened greatly,_ said Plagg telepathically.

"Hmm, Okay," he replied as he got back onto dry land. He got up and went to train in the central park.

"I'll do press-ups for now," he decided.

About a dozen thousand press ups later, he stopped and collapsed. He crawled himself into an alley to detransform.

"Oh my aching body! I can't move muscle! Adrien don't ever make me do that again!" Plagg whined.

"You'll get what you deserve," said Adrien simply. Then he pointed to the weight.

"What's even in this bag?" Plagg muttered.

He opened the zipper and he saw 10 tonnes worth of _cheese_.

"Don't worry the bag is waterproof so nothing has happened to your 'precious cheese'"

"Hey Adrien we should do this again tomorrow!" Plagg exclaimed.

"Probably so. I must train everyday if I want to be a help to the others."

"Yes!" Plagg cried with joy. He knew that this training would mean lots of cheese and lots of cheese means heaven.

 **Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V**

Ladybug had been worried. Cat Noir hadn't been coming to patrols for about a fortnight. Even when fighting akumas it seemed Cat Noir was absent-minded. Then again he recently hadn't been able to help out. He'd been useless when he had fallen into the Seine. She and Volpina had been doing all the work. Did she even need Cat Noir? Volpina was much better at this than him. Cat Noir was becoming a burden. Today was not supposed be her day for patrol. The real reason she was out was to find out what the cat was even up to at all these days.

Some time later, Ladybug approached the Seine. There was a figure in the water – Cat Noir.

 _What is he even doing in there_

She saw a bag that Cat Noir had on his back. It said

 _10 tonnes_

Ladybug nearly shouted, but instead she decided to watch Cat noir.

Cat Noir at first struggled but was soon swimming like a master.

"Wow he learns quickly,"

Chat suddenly stopped. He got out of the Seine and carried the weight over to the central park.

Ladybug watched him do twelve thousand press-ups.

 _Suspicious. Very suspicious._

As she began to make her leave, she didn't fail to notice a particular blogger recording Cat Noir's actions.

"Alya," she whispered

"Yes, Ladybug," Alya replied without turning round.

"Could you investigate what Cat Noir is doing? Oh, and, whatever you do, don't reveal your presence to him and don't reveal his identity to the whole of Paris."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Alya replied.

Ladybug wasn't so sure how things were going to turn out. Alya may do something very crazy.

 **The Following Week:**

Marinette rushed into class and as usual was late. She took one look at Adrien and – wow! Has he been working out? But for once, she was not the only one staring; everyone had noticed. There were murmurs and even more girls fawning over him than usual. She wasn't an exception.

"Dude, you're ripped!" she heard Nino say. Adrien would only sheepishly smile back.

She quietly made her way to her seat but couldn't take her eyes off Adrien.

She received a note from Alya and it said:

 _Meet me at the end of school I think I know Cat Noir's identity_

Didn't Ladybug tell Alya to not try and find out Cat Noir's identity.

 **After School:**

"Adrien is Cat Noir!"

"Huh, WHAT! Nope. Cat Noir has flirted with me since we've met. He calls me his _princess_. There no way-"

"But I've got solid proof! Lately Cat Noir has been working out at night. Ladybug herself told me to see what he was up to. Now we have Adrien walk in a week later with at least two times more body mass!"

"Eh, that isn't really _solid_ proof,"

"Think about it! Same blond hair, green eyes, height, build (that has actually changed simultaneously)… it's actually _solid_ proof.

 _Hmm, she did have a point – she would check it out tonight and bring Volpina with her, just in case. She was going to have to lure the cat out of the bag._


	8. Spying and a Furry Surprise: Filler

**Sam/Volpina's P.O.V**

Ladybug had told her to meet her at the Eiffel Tower tonight, but why?

When she arrived, Ladybug was already sitting down on the edge of Paris' most famous landmark.

"So… why did you call me up here?"

"Have you noticed that Cat Noir's been acting strangely. He's been absent-minded during battles and many have _died_ because of his carelessness. It's only because of my magic that people are being brought back to life. If this continues, he may do something that not even magic can fix. He won't even come to patrols and doesn't answer our calls."

"And are you suggesting we do something about it?"

Ladybug turned around and stood firmly. "Yes I am. Follow me!"

 **Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V**

 _Cat Noir should be at the central park as usual._

"How would you know that?"

Wait did she just say that aloud?

"Umm, well, you see… I'VE SPYING ON HIM FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS!"

"Okay," Volpina responded not sure how to answer in any other way.

 _Why did I shout? Man, now Volpina probably thinks I'm a weirdo. What if Cat Noir heard what I said? He'll never forgive for spying on him. You know what it'll probably won't even matter because maybe he hates me, maybe Volpina is the only one I have left, maybe –_

"Hello, Earth to Ladybug. Where do we go now?"

Ladybug woke up from her trance.

"Huh, what did you just say?"

"I said, where do we go now? (!)" She practically shouted. Wow for someone so chilled out she did have one short temper.

Suddenly Ladybug heard someone's voice. Familiar yet strained. She scanned the central park to see Cat Noir

"300,001!"

"Is that Cat No-"

"Ssh!"

They watched Cat Noir do thousands of press-ups.

"He's been working out?"

Why on Earth would work out. Wasn't his suit enough of a strength, speed and agility boost.

She wasn't aware that she was slipping of the roof.

"Huh, waaah!" Ladybug just managed to save herself and hid behind the chimney before Cat Noir had noticed

"Close one," said Volpina. "Yo, could we do this tomorrow? My parents are going to worry about me."

"Fine we'll call it a night." They went their separate ways home.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's P.O.V**

Adrien was back in his room again. He detransformed. Plagg was asleep before he even landed on the floor. Adrien picked up Plagg and grabbed his pajamas with his tail.

 _Wait a minute!_

Adrien passed out when hhe lokked behind him to see a black, furry tail behind him

 **The Next Morning**

"Huh, Where am I?"

Plagg hovered over him. Grinning. Something was up.

"Ugh, I had a _horrible_ dream – nightmare - that I had a tail"

Plagg nearly doubled over laughing

"Hate to break it to you kiddo but-"

"No, it can't be…"

He turned his head. Surely enough there was a tail. And when he looked in the mirror there was also a complementary pair of cat ears too.

"WHAT?"

Adrien's terror had only begun. His face paled.

School.


	9. Adrien's Embarrassing Monday: Filler

**Adrien's P.O.V**

Adrien had to cut holes in his trousers for his tail(which his father would be seething with anger if he found out) and wear an old cap to hide his ears. He couldn't hide his tail but was going to have to say it was fake.

As he walked to school with his tail swaying behind him, he could hear people murmuring away. He definitely looked suspicious and he was almost absolutely sure someone would put two and two together and find out his secret identity.

By the time he had reached class, everyone was talking about it. They all fell silent and stared at him as he sat down in his seat. He couldn't stop blushing.

"What's with the cap, du-" Nino started but was soon interrupted.

"Woah!" Marinette dropped her sketchbook. This was normal, clumsy Marinette. Adrien picked it up and held it up to give to Marinette.

"Aah!"

Everyone was staring now. Why did Marinetted scream? Then he realised that he was using his tail to hold up her sketchbook.

 _Uh-oh_

Everyone was now murmuring again. He jumped up dropping the sketchbook on Marinette's desk.

"Dude since when did you get ears on top of your head? What a freaky tail? Is it real?"

His Ears! He must've dropped the cap when he jumped. He chuckled nervously. All eyes were on him.

Suddenly a sharp pain in his tail made him jump again – five meters into the air on the ceiling of the classroom. Alya had yanked his tail and probably thought it was fake.

He was now standing upside down, hissing at Alya. He let go once he realised what had happened colliding with table.

 _Ouch_

The sound impact echoed throughout the classroom followed by a collective gasp.

"Wow that hurt!"

Everyone was silent. Then he noticed…

The teacher had walked in to see what had happened. She also didn't fail to see Adrien's feline features.

"Umm, I'll just leave now…"

And with that Adrien left the classroom. Worst Monday EVER!


	10. White Rage: Cat Noir's Revenge part 1

**Sam/Volpina's P.O.V**

Adrien was Cat Noir…

It was too obvious. Who came into class one day with an organic tail and ears to match a black cat. But why? Why did it happen Cat Noir? Sam didn't have that problem and Ladybug didn't either as far as she was concerned. She sat in her room trying to think up all the different possibilities.

"Feeby, cunning fox," she said as she was magically coated in orange and white.

She was going to have to talk to Ladybug about this…

She had told Ladybug to meet her at the Eiffel tower that night and here she was wondering what the hell she was up to.

"Sorry I'm late!" said an exhausted voice

"It's fine. Anyway I think I know Cat Noir's identity. I think that Cat Noir is –"

"Adrien!" finished Ladybug, "I think we're on the same page here. We probably go to the same school. Well, first we need to get hold of Cat Noir himself."

"Yeah, let's head over to the central park."

Volpina and Ladybug were about to head down when a particular person in black showed up.

"Wait, don't go!"

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's P.O.V**

It was a good thing he had caught them in time. Both superheroes stopped dead in their tracks. He noticed Ladybug's face turn from surprise to anger.

"Thank goodness I found you, I needed to talk to you about-"

"SHUT UP!" Ladybug screamed. Her face was lowered so that he couldn't see her eyes and a dark shadow cast across her face, clearly visible even at night.

"Where have you been Cat Noir? WHERE?"

"I'm sorry but-"

"BUT NOTHING! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN COMING TO PATROLS? WHY WON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION IN AKUMA BATTLES? MANY HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF _YOU_. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE A MIRACULOUS. QUITE FRANKLY I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY-

"Ladybug calm down!" said Volpina who, although wasn't as furious as Ladybug, was also agreeing with what she said.

Ladybug threw her yoyo viciously at Cat Noir at which he cried in pain. Then she threw _him_ off the Eiffel tower. Wow she was strong! She had even taken away Cat Noir's baton so he was left to helplessly fall.

Crack!

His ribs shook when he hit the ground.

He got up, dazed - but not for long as Ladybug was already level with him and had roundhouse kicked him. He couldn't move he was slowly falling into the hands of unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was Ladybug's eyes glaring over him not showing an ounce of mercy.

Cat Noir opened his eyes. It was bright He was still transformed and a crowd of concerned people had gathered around him. All the events of yesterday came rushing back to him. He got up and dashed away. He detransformed and checked his watch while putiing a sleeping Plagg in his pocket. He was late!

As he approached the front doors of school he started to remember what Ladybug had said last night. Was it true? Did he really deserve the miraculous? He just noticed that people were still staring at him…

He had completely forgotten about his tail and ears. He swayed it from side to side. Yep, it was still there.

He sat down next to Nino and once again people had gathered around Alya to see her LadyBlog.

He his Cat Ears pricked up when he heard Ladybug screaming. Where had she been hiding all her anger? As he listened to her words he once again felt down in the dumps again. Naturally his tail wavered lower.

A collective gasp filled the room as the sound of a yoyo colliding with Cat Noir's head. An even louder one when he fell off the Eiffel tower and hit the ground

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," said Kim at which everyone agreed with a nod.

Everyone fell silent when at least Cat Noir had fallen unconscious.

Adrien wasn't even aware of the tears rolling down his cheek. He left the classroom and slammed the door behind him. But he forgot about his tail. It was at this moment he knew he fucked up…

"Aah!"

Everyone turned their attention to Adrien who had his tail stuck in the door.

Marinette opened the door and Adrien let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks, Marinette," he said as he left.

Once out of sight he cried heavily, cursing his bad luck. Of course, an akuma had found its victim.

It had landed on Adrien's ring.

"Hello, I am Hawkmoth –"

"No!" shouted Adrien who soon realised what was happening

"Oh well, I'll just have to use force,"

Adrien suddenly double over in pain as a dark purple magic engulfed him. He stood up. He was not Adrien or Cat Noir anymore. No – he was Cat Blanc.


	11. White Rage: Cat Noir's Revenge part 2

**Sam's P.O.V**

Everyone had fell silent when Adrien had left the room. Not for long though, soon the class was back to their shenanigans.

"Okay, everybody, listen up!" sounded a shrill voice. Of course it was Chloe's.

"I'm going to find out which one of you hurt _my_ Adrikins!"

The whole class groaned. They knew that Chloe would only need to call her father and she would always get her way.

 _Always_.

At least some minutes passed and Chloe was still lecturing on how she would find out who made Adrien upset: yadda yadda blah blah. So boring.

"Sam, Sam," said Feeby from within her bag.

"What is it?"

"I can sense a dark aura close by. There might be another akuma on the loose."

Sam thought for a moment. If she left now, the whole class would suspect she was a culprit of making Adrien upset. But there was an akuma roaming around close by.

Then she remembered yesterday; Ladybug's tantrum, the fact that Adrien is Cat Noir – it all made sense now. Cat Noir has been akumatised!

 _Uh-oh!_

Suddenly the door swung violently open. Of course Cat Noir stood there with his eyes glowing in a green light. Except he was covered in white. He was really Cat Blanc.

He entered the room, not taking his eye off the now petrified class.

"Anyone who wants to leave, do it – now!" he spat. His voice was smooth as ever yet it was riddled with a sinister essence.

The entire class left the room that moment.

"Cataclysm!"

Everyone peered from outside the classroom window. The entire room had been turned to ashes and crumbled away. This was not a normal 'Cataclysm' damage. This was on a whole new level.

This was bad.

"As you can see I have used my Cataclysm and It's made me much stronger"

"Everyone, evacuate the building, quickly!"

It was Ladybug.

This gave Sam the chance to quickly hide away to transform

"Feeby, cunning fox!"

Soon Volpina was on the scene too. Alya was as usual being a risk-taking blogger and was recording for her blog.

"Hey, where's Adrien?" said Nino.

"Uuh, I escorted him out of the building," Volpina said.

That was a close one.

"Oh you guys are just in time! I think you should see the _art_ I created!" announced Cat Blanc giddily. "Oh, don't worry I now possess other powers too. Including the power create and the power vanish. With these powers Paris only needs one hero!"

Soon the classroom was back to its old self leaving everyone astonished.

"See!"

Cat Noir's hands started to glow but this time a different aura surrounded it. In the blink of an eye he was holding an explosive. He then grabbed Alya who was still recording and struck her in the head.

"If you want to save her, come and fight me!"

Immediately Ladybug was in action, so was Volpina. They tried snatching away the explosive but they were too slow and both received brutal punches to the back. Volpina knew she had to stay strong for the fight but she was starting to lose consciousness and her eyes closed forcibly…

 **Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V**

Volpina was unconscious. She was halfway there too. But for some reason she didn't care. All she could feel was anger. How could Cat Noir let himself be akumatised? He called himself a hero yet he became a pawn of the enemy! He hurt a civilian, an innocent civilian, her best friend.

The boiling anger that caused her to lash out at Cat Noir before. It grew like mould on her body. She stood up.

"Brutal Charm…" she whispered.

She unleashed a huge dagger glowing red and seeming with angry power.

Cat Noir was unaware of all this. As he left for the exit with Alya still on his back, unconscious.

She took this chance to stab him viciously in the back three times. He dropped Alya immediately, coughing out blood. He fell to his knees. Then he vanished into nothing. He was using Volpina's vanishing move to escape.

Ladybug let him escape before he reappeared a fair distance away from her.

He was going to suffer anyway. She walked up to him cockily. She didn't know whether it was her newfound power. But she knew it had a dark effect on her personality.

"Outshone again it seems," she said tauntingly.

Cat Blanc growled lowly. Everyone had left school in a hurry by now. No more hostages to take. Ladybug stabbed again with dagger. Again. Again. Again.

Ladybug knew that she wasn't the one fighting anymore. No, a dark energy had manifested within her, growing new roots and she couldn't stop it. She watched as she stabbed Cat Blanc repeatedly.

After subjecting Cat Blanc to miserable torture. She finally destroyed his bell and an akuma came flying out. She purified it and let it go.

Of course, her magic healed Cat Blanc's fatal wounds and he turned back to Adrien again. She had won the battle. Cat Blanc lost. However, the war had only just begun, the white feline wasn't finished just yet…

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

Adrien woke up and found himself on the school grounds. But he knew. He knew exactly what had happened that morning. Right until Ladybug snapped the bell of his costume…


	12. Miraculous Upgrade: Dark Ladybug Arc

**A/N: Well, I haven't done this in a while. I know there has been a lack updates; I'm sorry. But if you are reading this I just wanted to tell you that I would really appreciate if you took some time out of your day to review my work. I need to know what viewers want to see in this fanfiction. I have just spawned two new ideas and decided to clash them together at the same time. Hopefully this arc would be the longest arc so far. When I reach around chapter 20 then I may make a sequel for the peacock miraculous** _ **if**_ **this one gets at least 20 reviews. Apart from that, ENJOY!**

 **Sam/Volpina's P.O.V**

By the time she had woken she the battle was already over. Of course Cat Noir was gone and so was Ladybug. She was grateful that her miraculous had been protected. She stumbled home and detransformed. Feeby came flying out, tired. It was no surprise as she had held Volpina's transformation for a long while.

"Sam, there's something wrong with Ladybug. Her personality is changing; her temper is getting shorter."

"I've noticed as well. I think I'll tell her next time we have patrol."

Sam went to bed early that day, exhausted, even though she had been unconscious during the battle.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's P.O.V**

Adrien was scared to say the least. Ladybug was changing it seems. No-one had noticed but her eyes had turned a fiery red when she became angry. He looked at the time

 _8:30 pm_

He changed into pajamas and was about to get into bed when his ring started glowing.

"Plagg, what's going on? Why is my ring glowing?"

Plagg stopped eating his cheese as soon as he realised what was happening.

"Adrien this is amazing! We need to transform now!"

"But I-,"

"NOW!"

Adrien transformed. The first thing he notices is that his baton is missing. Instead there was a mighty black sword.

 _Because you have been training. The miraculous has upgraded,_ Plagg said telepathically, _you now have a sword and your abilities as Cat Noir have improved. Also your tail and ears problem should be fixed now. It may have been a side effect of all that strain on the miraculous while you were training. I always thought that this was a myth; that the miraculous could upgrade to accustom its owner. It's never happened before_

This was a lot to take in. Adrien was excited and very confused. A sword and no more tails and ears. Adrien went to bed feeling very happy despite what happened earlier that day.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Marinette knew something was wrong with but she liked it. Anger fuelled her with power. Made her feel stronger and most of all, it proved that she was better than any old black cat. (or any other coloured cat at that). Now Marinette would usually not believe she was better than Cat Noir but now…

She went to school the next day feeling very satisfied with herself. Since she had found out that Adrien was Cat Noir she hated both of them. She couldn't show her profound hatred as Marinette because she could give herself away.

Marinette arrived at class that and she took one look at Adrien and he was happy despite yesterday's events. She didn't care though. She didn't want to ruin her day.

"Marinette what's wrong, usually you would gush over the sight of Adrien but-," whispered Alya

"SHUT UP!" Marinette screamed at her best friend. Alya kept quiet immediately.

The whole class turned round to look at Marinette. They knew Marinette never shouted at anyone. Not even Chloe. What they didn't know was that Marinette was not herself. She was changing. Why was she changing you might say? Well, let's say that the tiniest of cracks on one's miraculous could change them completely…


	13. Cat Noir's Apology

**General P.O.V**

It was subtle but, to be honest, it wasn't only Cat Noir's training that gave his miraculous an upgrade. It seemed that Cat Blanc's energy had been absorbed by the ring. But not all of it. This power would awaken when he mastered his sword. He would have to learn to control it.

Ladybug had it bad though. During the fight against Cat Blanc her miraculous earrings cracked. It absorbed some dark energy from Cat Blanc. It had made her stronger but it was changing slowly. Yet it may seem that Ladybug's growing anger had started before she had her fight Cat Blanc. You might think to the video Ladybug tantrum on the LadyBlog. Well, this wasn't because of the influence of dark power. Rather she influenced the dark rage. It was her angry memories that fuelled her. Made her temper shorter thus making it easier to develop more memories. It was a domino effect a virus. But no-one knew how to stop it.

As for Volpina; you would soon find out…

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's P.O.V**

Another akuma was terrorising the city and yet he was delighted. He couldn't wait to try out his new sword. He transformed and began to run towards the battle when he realised something. His sword was missing, instead it was just his usual baton.

"Huh?"

He held his baton.

 _Had it been a dream._

He squeezed his baton harder. He imagined his baton suddenly changing into a sword. But he couldn't deny what was in front of his eyes. His strangely teary eyes.

 _It was a dream. He was still the same old sidekick. Weakling. Outshone._

He remembered those last words Ladybug had said that day. It was painful but true. He could never be on even ground with Ladybug.

He started running again.

He was soon on the scene and Ladybug and Volpina were already there fighting the akuma. The whole place was covered in water He drew his sword and got into a fighting stance.

Hold on…

His sword!

He nearly screamed in joy when he saw what he was holding.

 _By the way,_ said Plagg, _You can only activate your weapon through immense willpower. It takes a strong minded person to be able to use the upgraded weapon. Of course, you could always switch back to your baton anytime. Hope you feel better now, ._

Cat Noir was so ecstatic that he even forgot to get angry at Plagg taunt at the end. He wore determined face and then without notice his body started moving on its own. He couldn't control himself as he blindly ran towards the akuma. He got closer he noticed that the akuma was surrounded by water. Boy, was he glad he knew how to swim as he lunged in to the ocean of water.

"Waah!"

He knew at that he had a lot to learn still.

 **Sam/Volpina's P.O.V**

Volpina and Ladybug were on the scene already. The akuma was playing hard to get and Ladybug could only get a few hits with her yoyo and Volpina not really being able to do anything without actually getting close to the akuma which was practically impossible. Volpina was beginning to wish she had a weapon like Ladybug and Cat Noir's. Their weapons couldn't get any better. Of course, she was proved wrong when Cat Noir joined and drew out a sword instead of his baton.

A SWORD!

She momentarily forgot about the akuma right in front of her. Well, that was before Cat Noir ran blindly towards the akuma and jumped into the literal ocean.

 **Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V**

When Cat Noir showed she had a right mind to send him right back home but right now she needed all the help she was going to get if she wanted to defeat this akuma. Even if was from a lowly cat. She wasn't expecting the sudden charge of Cat Noir as he lunged into the water.

He reappeared in front of the akuma and dangerously sliced the droplet shaped pin on her chest. Such precision that Cat Noir didn't have surprised. She was angry however at his recklessness. He could have seriously hurt the person possessed by the akuma with his sword

HIS SWORD!

Ladybug had only just noticed that detail. She nearly jumped back with surprise. Remembering herself she quickly caught the akuma. Cat Noir started running towards her and Volpina.

He had said to meet him tonight at patrol. She hadn't said anything then but she was definitely going to scold him tonight for his recklessness today.

 **Sam's P.O.V**

Sam sat on her bed. Why couldn't she have a weapon like the others. Feeby could sense her trail of thought.

"Sam if you really want to have a weapon you should go back to your training regime."

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it herself. She flopped onto her back in relief. She was going to make sure not to make the same mistake as Cat Noir did though. She could see Ladybug didn't like that sort of thing. At all.

She looked at her clock. It was nearly time for patrol. She transformed into Volpina and took off into the night again.

When she arrived she found the others waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Now," Cat Noir began, "Now that we're all here I just wanted to apologise for my absence recently. I know it was the wrong thing to do and-"

"No point in apologising; I'll never forgive you!" shouted Ladybug suddenly as she swung her yoyo at Cat Noir with such speed.

Surprisingly, Cat Noir dodged with ease. He drew out his baton which _miraculously_ morphed into a sword.

Ladybug swung her yoyo at least a what seemed like a hundred times and yet Cat Noir seemed to dodge all them effortlessly. Volpina could only watch the growing tension them rise.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL?"

Immediately Cat Noir halted. Instead of dodging, he deflected all her attacks with his sword.

He moved forward with such speed that Volpina felt the wind push her back a little.

Cat Noir now had Ladybug at swordpoint. He raised his sword high and Volpina couldn't take it any longer.

"Cat Noir stop!"

He stopped and withdrew.

"S-sorry. I have absolutely no control of this power." He stammered slightly.

Ladybug who was in total shock collapsed on the ground and fainted.

Volpina didn't need to ask. She knew Cat Noir had unlocked this power through immense training.

She accepted Cat Noir's apology and left without any hesitation. She was hiding excitement and slight horror of what power one could obtain just by training.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's P.O.V**

Cat Noir picked up an unconscious Ladybug. Where could she stay for the night? At least fifteen minutes went by and he soon realised that the only solution was to let her stay at his house. Hopefully then she would forgive him. Even if it meant revealing his secret identity to her.

When he arrived home he tucked her into his bed and he detransformed.

He handed Plagg some leftover cheese.

"Plagg, what does Ladybug's kwami eat?"

"Tikki likes cookies, I guess," said Plagg munching on his cheese.

Adrien knew that 'Tikki' would be tired holding out Ladybug's transformation all night and so he would leave some food for the day. He lay on the floor wondering how he was going to solve this ongoing conflict with Ladybug.

 **Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V**

Marinette woke up and she noticed three things. She was in Adrien's house, in his bed, transformed. There was a batch of cookies on the nearby table and finally that there was a note attached to the plate…


	14. Hawkmoth's Plan: Dark Ladybug is born

**Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V**

A few moments went by. It was no surprise Adrien was Cat Noir. What intrigued her more was why she woke up in his bed, the batch of cookies and a note.

Then her mind flashed back to last night: how had Cat Noir been so fast and powerful. It wasn't a fluke. Nor was it recklessness. He had truly become stronger. She remembered clearly the she was going to die by his sword. She only remembers darkness after that.

She wasn't dead so Cat Noir hadn't killed her. She pinched herself to check anyway.

She detransformed and Tikki came flying out and she looked like someone who was half starved to death. (Which was precisely what happened).

"Marinette, I _need_ something to eat. I held your transformation all night."

Marinette nodded and brought over the batch of cookies reading the note as Tikki literally ate her cookies like a vacuum cleaner.

The note read:

 _Dear Ladybug,_

 _Last night you fell unconscious when we fought. If you are reading this, you probably can guess my secret identity by now. I'm sorry for everything I've done. You didn't let me tell you yesterday but the only reason I got stronger was because I-_

At this moment she ripped of the note into tiny pieces. Marinette wasn't going to listen to any sap story. But she was a little regretful of her action just then. If she had read on she would have found out the secret to his power.

She would ask him next time. Then she would exploit this trick to triumph over him once again.

It was quite late. School started in five minutes. She got there in time by transforming into Ladybug and then detransforming just before she got there.

When she arrived, students there were crowded around Alya again.

"What sort of video did she get this time?" she muttered as she walked to her seat and squeezed through the crowd.

When she looked at the footage she was shocked to find that it was yet another video of her and Cat Noir have a fight. Yet as she watched she saw that it was footage of yesterday. This was her chance to see what happened last night.

Seeing it for the second time, she still couldn't believe Cat Noir's speed and power then. The class obviously couldn't either. She watched as Cat Noir was about to strike she bit her bottom lip. She was tense all over and then she heard Volpina's cry to try and stop him. He stopped and she watched as she fell unconscious because of shock. She now knew what had happened. Then Cat Noir had a conversation with Volpina but it was inaudible. The footage had ended there.

It had seemed Volpina was becoming more mature as a superhero and had learnt to control her 'wild side' too. It was never completely hidden though as she would sometimes like to say: just under control.

Cat Noir had stopped very quickly with puns. He had become more powerful. Even if he had disappeared without notice.

She was a complete mess.

She glanced at Adrien who was talking with Nino. This was the same person who ran around in black half the time. It almost didn't make sense. 

School was over and it wasn't so long before there was a loud bang nearby. Another akuma. She gave Tikki some leftover cookies and then transformed. However when she arrived it wasn't just another akuma it was…

Hawkmoth.

 **Hawkmoth's P.O.V**

Hawkmoth had been watching Ladybug's behaviour and it seemed that through his excessive research, she now hated Cat Noir.

He notices changes in her behaviour. He knew that if Ladybug was changing he would get her to become his ally. Would he risk revealing himself though? If all three came at once he could lose.

Now he was face to face with Ladybug herself.

"Join me!" he tried. There was an obvious refusal. He knew Ladybug on her own wouldn't be able to defeat him. He was way too strong for her. So using his speed, grabbed her by the legs and knocked her out. He had an idea. Be it a dangerous one.

Once he arrived back at his lair he lay Ladybug on the ground and strapped her limbs to shackles. He needed to perform this operation fast before Ladybug woke up. Of course deeming that his luck was worse than Cat Noir's, Ladybug immediately woke up.

 **Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V**

Marinette knew she was in trouble now. She was shackled to the ground in Hawkmoth's lair.

"Will this work?" she heard him mumble. Whatever he was going to do she wasn't going to let it happen.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"NO, SILENCE YOU INSIGNIFICANT BUG!"

That was enough to silence her unfortunately. Marinette could only hope she was going to get out of this alive. Even Hawkmoth's shouts made her heart stop.

 **Hawkmoth's P.O.V**

His mind had been decided. He was going to do it. Hawkmoth was going to darken Ladybug, the same way he darkened the butterflies. He began to send dark energy into the still struggling superheroine. He found that there was already lots of darkness already so it only made his transformation easier.

It wasn't long until Ladybug was covered in black (no spots). She looked more like a neon woman now. Her eyes turn red. This was the beginning of dark Ladybug…


End file.
